This invention relates to new monobenzoate esters. In particular, it relates to new esters useful as coalescing agents in paint formulations and also as plasticizers.
One of the desired qualities of paint is that they produce a uniform coating. In order to have the proper film formation, coalescent agents are incorporated into paint formulations. One of the commercial coalescing agents used in paint formulations is texanol. There is a need for additional coalescing agents since texanol does not impart the required characteristics to all paint formulations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to devise new coalescing agents for paint formulations.
Another object of the present invention is the preparation of latex formulations that are stable at a wide range of temperatures.
Still another object of the present invention is the creation of plasticizers having good campatability with various resinous materials.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description.